


Daily Interactions of Junie's

by Bluegamerchick



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably gonna have some other builders down the line, Small Adventures, through the power of crossover magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: So....we all know about Junie and Higgins.WELL TIME FOR SOME OTHERS TO GET THE SPOTLIGHT!





	1. "So...who you crushing on?"

"Junie, Junes, June-June"

Junie let out a sigh, "Yes Sam?"

Junie turned her head to face Sam. The other poked her nose, tilting her head up a bit. Junie let out an annoyed huff, while Sam let out a chuckle.

"So..., who are you crushing on?" Sam asked, a smiling on her face while Junie went scarlet.

"W-what?!" Junie nearly shouted.

"Oh, don't play dumb Junes. Every time you space out, you end up blushing and giggling. So obviously you have a crush on someone." Sam explained to Junie.

Junie blushed from embarrassment, "You know, I expect this conversation from one of the more gossip member of Portia." Sam let out a small laugh, ruffling her hair. "I know, I know, but come on, I'm your friend. I should at least know who you have a crush on. I could be your wingwoman." Sam said, elbowing Junie.

Junie shook her head, smiling. "If I told you, you would ring my neck." She said simply, grabbing the copper pipes from the grinder.

She walked away and went straight to her worktable, while she let Sam process what she said.

"Ring your neck? What do you mean by-" Sam said to herself, until it dawned on her.

She slowly turned to Junie, the latter leaning against her worktable, blushing.

"No...no. You're not-? You and- I have many questions." Sam said, rubbing at her face.

She walked right up to Junie, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Junie, for the love of Mother Nature, please tell you're not actually in love with, you know." Sam looked up at her friend, for any sign she was joking.

She wasn't.

Sam let out a long groan, hiding her face in Junie's neck.

"So...you gonna be my wingwoman or???"

Sam proceed to slap Junie across the head, while the other laughed as Sam kept firing slap after slap against her.


	2. A Minor Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Xu pays Junie a quick visit only to see, his worst nightmare come true
> 
>  
> 
> SHE UNLOCKED ANOTHER CUTTER!

It was a nice day in Portia. The birds were chirping, the wind had the faint smell of apples and honey, Dr. Xu was patching up Junie's injured hand, the-

Wait..., what?

"It's a minor cut, Doc" Junie said as Xu wrapped her hand up with some bandages.

The doctor shook his head and sighed. "Even the smallest of cuts have get infected or do damage Junie." He explained to her.

All he wanted to do was pay her a visit, maybe have some tea or watch her build, but nope! Junie just had to unlock a her cutter!

AND THIS ONE HAD A SMOOTHER BLADE! WHICH MEANT THE CUT COULD HAVE GONE DEEPER!

Junie pouted, and turned her head away from the doctor. "Who even gave you the blueprints- you know what, don't answer that." Xu said, mostly to himself, but Junie heard him.

"I needed it make iron wood planks, Xu." Junie explained 

Dr. Xu nodded, but sighed. "I thought Sam was here to help you." Junie simply shrugged and got up from her assembly station. "She had to do a last minute patrol of the mines." Junie said, going back to work. "Oh, ok then. But, isn't there anyone else to help you? I know Albert sometimes comes by and helps." Junie shrugged at Dr. Xu's question. "I think everyone is busy and besides, I'm almost finished." 

Dr. Xu watched over Junie as she worked on, whatever she was making. His thought was another bridge, but he honestly doubt that. "What are you making if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. "Oh! I'm making a crane for the museum project. Apparently I proved myself to Albert so well that he personally asked for me to make the crane." Junie answered, with a laugh at the end. Xu couldn't help but, chuckle as well.

Junie finished up quickly, yet the finally product was amazing.

The crane shined a brilliant red and was smooth as can be. "It looks beautiful and I can't believe I just described a crane that way!" Xu said, laughing at himself.

"Thanks! " Junie simply said, wiping away saw dust from her cutter, only for her hand to sudden feel warm and like it was leaking.

"JUNIE! YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING AGAIN!" Xu exclaimed, grabbing his first aid kit.

"Oh...whoops, sorry Doc." Junie said, scratching the back on her neck, embarrassed.

Xu finished patching Junie quickly, a bid her a farewell. Once he got back into town, he marched straight to A&G Construction.

He wanted to have a word with Albert about leaving Junie be with a cutter.


	3. A Fisherman's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junie deals with a certain fisherman who become a nice fishing buddy

Junie tapped her foot as she looked at the fisherman across the bridge. She wants to get to know him, she wants to be his friend but, he didn't talk! She could only hear the faintest of whispers from him, and even then it was too quiet even for her!

She listened to the sound of his rod wheeling in another fish for food or for sale, she had no clue. But, she listended, and waited, and waited before marching right up to him.

"Um, hello there! I don't know if you know me, but I'm Junie! The builder here, who's new and all that" She said to him, smiling softly.

The man, Tody, looked at her before giving a smile, she could not see, back.

An awkward silence soon took over them,and Junie chose to sit besides Tody as he fished. She let the sounds of the hook pludging into the water take over here.

It relaxing, she liked it. She could also see why Tody liked it so much, but still, she wonder why he didn't talk much.

Maybe he just didn't like talking. It could be a possiblity. If she remembered correctly, anytime she heard the mention of Tody was from the other shop, but that was it. Maybe he was a mute, again, another possiblity. But, he could talk or, she thinks he could. It just always a faint whisper of words.

Before long, it was slowly easing into the evening and Junie was dozing off.

"Hey Junie, wake up" a voice called out to her, and soon a hand was on her shoulder

Junie jumped a bit, "Hrm, huh, uh, shoot I fell asleep!" Her words came out slurred and she wiped drool on her chin.

The person who called at her to wake up, helped her up, before ruffling her hair. He smelled like fish and didn't take long for Junie to realize it was Tody. He could actually speak above a whisper, she was shocked.

It must have been written on her face, because Tody spoke, "I guess you're shocked about finally hearing my voice, huh? Sorry for never really talking to ya, I...I'm just not that great with words if I can be honest."

Junie blinked in surprised, but smile and gave a small nod. "It's fine Tod!"

Tody smiled back at her before coughing a bit, "I should thank-you for sitting with me as I fished. As much as I love isolation, it can get really lonely, so it was nice to have some company."

"You're quite welcome, Tods," Junie said, happiness written on her face, "Maybe tomorrow I can sit with you again, as you fish! Does that sounds alright?"

Tody nodded, "Sure! I would love to a fishing bud. Maybe I can even give you some pointers to it."

"Aww, that's sweet of ya, Tods. See you tomorrow then!" Junie waved bye and ran off, back to her workshop, leaving the fisherman by himself.

Once Junie was far enough, Tody smiled a bit ad picked up his fishing rod, "It's nice to finally have a friend."


End file.
